


Беспощадность и милосердие

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: K-pop, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Он рад, что его в этой жизни больше ничего не держит. Что уже к концу дня он всё забудет: свою жизнь, своё имя, себя.Буквально на минуту ему становится страшно: каково это — проснуться утром абсолютно другим человеком?"





	Беспощадность и милосердие

Нож со свистом вонзается в центр самодельной мишени, и Йеин удовлетворенно кивает, прежде чем вытащить его и убрать в карман. Он собирается спокойно: ни одной лишней вещи, ни одной лишней мысли. Теперь уже не нужные ключи оставляет валяться на полу: в этой насквозь продуваемой коробке с картонной дверью все равно нечего красть, а самое ценное он берет с собой: немногочисленные деньги, любимый нож, кастет — прощальный подарок от Минсу. Единственное, что осталось ему после того, как тот ушёл полгода назад. Йеин уверен, что тот был счастлив наконец покончить с этой жизнью и начать новую. Те полгода после ухода Суиля Минсу каждый день жил в ожидании своего двадцатого дня рождения — дня, когда он родится заново.

Йеин выходит на улицу и кривит губы, глядя на небо: свинцовое облака, ветер и собирающийся дождь — самая подходящая погода для того, чтобы оставить позади почти два десятка лет существования. Минсу ушёл на рассвете, когда туман ещё прятал очертания домов и деревьев. Сонджун — солнечным днём. Растворился в бликах треснувших оконных стёкол. Чанхён исчез ночью, когда все ещё спали, а Усок...

Первые капли дождя падают на лицо, и Йеин накидывает на голову капюшон толстовки. Три слоя одежды не спасают от промозглого ветра, но ему не привыкать. Если ты хочешь жить — ты выживешь. Месяц боровшийся с воспалением легких Суиль, просыпавшийся посреди ночи задыхающийся от приступов астмы Минсу, воспалившаяся ножевая рана, след от которой пересекает грудь Чанхёна...  
Да и что такое обычный холод по сравнению с регулярными паническими атаками? Йеин машинально касается шрамов на левом предплечье. Буквы, неровно вырезанные чужой рукой, складываются в навсегда оставшееся с ним «беспощадность». Сколько раз он сдирал засохшую кровь с ещё свежих шрамов, когда его снова и снова заставляли глотать грязь из ближайшей лужи. Сколько раз он сам целовал собственноручно вырезанное на чужой коже «милосердие», смывая кровь с рук Усока. Сколько раз они помогали друг другу не сорваться. Сколько раз он благодарил судьбу, что ему придётся пережить всего десять дней — не полгода, как Минсу.

Он рад, что Усок ушёл молча. Он рад, что его в этой жизни больше ничего не держит. Что уже к концу дня он всё забудет: свою жизнь, своё имя, себя.  
Буквально на минуту ему становится страшно: каково это — проснуться утром абсолютно другим человеком? Не вспомнить друзей, с которыми вы учились не жить — выживать. Не узнать друг друга, случайно встретившись на улице. Йеин осознает: он ещё не успел смириться. У него не было для этого столько времени, сколько было у Суиля или Минсу.

Дождь начинает идти сильнее, и Йеин понимает, что если сейчас обернётся, уже не различит дорогу назад. Поэтому он смотрит вперёд и убеждает себя, что все так, как и должно быть. Он обводит шрамы, проговаривая про себя букву за буквой, и натягивает капюшон ниже. И пусть он не уверен, как завтра будут звать его самого, он уверен, что сможет узнать того, кому когда-то помог понять, что такое милосердие.


End file.
